


Treats!

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Kevin, Fluff, Native American Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin goes and gets himself a tasty treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats!

He was beaming from ear to ear as he stepped into the frozen yogurt shop, idly rubbing his hands together as he looked around, noticing that the shop had just recently redecorated the place. Kevin particularly liked the way they had put the intestines of the older employees on display up in the rafters, letting them hang down just low enough to allow guests to reach up and touch them with the tips of their fingers. It was that kind of attention to detail that Kevin had come to appreciate and he idly stepped in a few small puddles of blood on his way to the counter, ignoring the human and animal teeth and fur scattered all over it.

“Hello!” he chirped to the young man standing there, noticing the way his mouth had been stapled into a smile. Someone had been a little passive aggressive during their education sessions… “What are your specials today?”

He watched as the young man whimpered and pawed at his face and he sighed, clucking his tongue as he shook his head. “Oh dear…you’re not very good at customer service, are you? That’s all right! I’ll just see what you have for myself!” he assured him, looking over at the glass display case to see what had been freshly harvested that morning.

“Oh! May I have a medium cup of this one please!” he asked, pointing to one of the frozen yogurts listed, “Green mouse and Telephone is my absolute favorite!”

Kevin blinked when he was only answered with mangled sobs. This employee was still so focused on those darned staples in his face! He straightened up to watch as one of the older workers quickly ran out, snatching the young man by the back of his neck, dragging him into the back. There followed the sound of pained howling and shrieking and then there was a gunshot and gurgling, followed by one last gun shot before silence.

“Hi, Kevin! It’s nice to see you today! Did you want your usual today?” a chipper young woman asked, hopping out of the backroom, her uniform dripping with fresh blood.

“Oh yes, please!” He watched happily as she used a rusty scoop to get the yogurt out and into a medium sized cup, adding some sugar coated mouse skulls on top, just the way he liked it. “Oh you always know how I like it!” he cooed, clapping his hands together. He then reached into his pocket for his wallet but blinked in surprise when she shook her head.

“It’s on the house today!”

“Free? Are you sure?”

“You were our voice, Kevin!”

Kevin blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly, “excuse me?”

“You are our voice, Kevin!”

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment before reaching out for the offered cup and spoon. “Thank you very much!”

“Anytime, Kevin!”

Kevin and the woman flashed each other equally wide and happy smiles and he bowed his head to her slightly in thanks once more before taking his leave, happily picking up one of the sugar mouse skulls between two fingers before popping it into his mouth, strong teeth crunching down without much effort put into it. “Mmm! Mt favorite,” he cooed to himself, giggling now as he walked, so happy that he could barely feel the braces on his legs today.


End file.
